Various types of spray apparatus for use at a toilet have been proposed heretofore in which one or more spray pipes are arranged to spray a person seated on the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,450 to Umann is an example of a prior apparatus of this general type. Other such examples are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Umann 3,247,524; McMullen 2,957,180; Guidetti 1,866,930; Guidetti 1,887,679; Conterno 2,600,619; Kahn 1,835,497; Salvoni 2,080,438; Zoberg 3,430,268; Thomas 1,886,920; and Jauregui 1,988,737.
In general, such prior proposals have been relatively complicated, expensive, or not sufficiently versatile and easy to use by a hospital or nursing home patient or by an elderly, physically handicapped or sick person at home.